


Birthdays and stars

by Kitsune18



Series: Two become one [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentions of Axel and Xion, Soulmate AU, Soulmate marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune18/pseuds/Kitsune18
Summary: In Roxas’ opinion, the real luck was to be able to choose freely who to love, without a stupid sign telling otherwise. He needed no mark to know who his lover would have been.The boy had never been in love before but, if he ever could have the chance to do so, his phantom soulmate wouldn’t have stopped him. The situation he was in wasn’t that romantic as they wanted him to believe. He couldn’t understand why all of them were convinced of the opposite.





	Birthdays and stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's the third fic! This time, the prompt was "You don't have to say anything" and my super supportive friend (and beta) suggested me this beautiful soulmate au, where two people, born the same day, have a half of the same tattoo that disappears once they touch for the first time.  
> I tried to make a character study focused on Roxas and his thoughts, just to try something different. I hope you like it!
> 
> Only one week left until KH3!! I'm so excited! What will happen to Sora and Roxas?
> 
> P.s. English is not my first language, sorry for possible mistakes.

That day, Roxas woke up with a strange feeling.

He took his phone from the nightstand and squinted because of the brightness of the screen. He waited a few seconds, just long enough to allow his sight to get used to it, and the boy noticed that he had been flooded with texts.

 _Oh right, today is my birthday_ , he remembered, as he scrolled through the various birthday wishes he received from his friends.

Roxas locked the screen again and let the phone fall next to him, who was too busy spacing out.

He should have celebrated, he should have spent the day with his friends, but Xion was out of town and Axel was stuck with work (“We are so sorry”, they said, both mortified because they couldn’t make it for his birthday, “we will make it up to you the next weekend, that’s a promise”), and he wasn’t in the mood to arrange anything at all.

Without his best friends with him it wouldn’t have been the same, and Roxas knew that day would have been like any other day, so he decided he would have spent it as such. The boy brought his hands to his face to rub his sleepy eyes and then he paused, looking at his left wrist.

“Happy birthday to you as well, wherever you are” he said, touching the mark seared on the skin with his fingers. He had that star shaped sign (or, rather, a half-star shaped sign) since birth.

His parents told him that the mark was there to connect him to his soulmate, and it was an extremely rare case, given the fact that that kind of sign only appeared if the fated person was born the same day. Because of that rule, few were lucky enough to be born with something that could bring them to the person that was chosen for them.

Even his classmates and friends had nothing better to do but repeat and remind him that he should have considered himself very lucky to have been chosen, and they often fantasized and joked about what kind of person could have been right for him.

However, Roxas didn’t think the same way.

He would have given anything for that connection to disappear, somehow. He would have never wanted it to exist, in the first place. In short, he was bound to a person that he probably wouldn’t have never met and, even if it would have happened someday – what would he have done if that person didn’t like him? What if he didn’t like them? And what if that person would have been an old man or a little girl? No, no, he definitely didn’t want to go to jail.

But what if his soulmate was already dead? How could he have known?

In Roxas’ opinion, the real luck was to be able to choose freely who to love, without a stupid sign telling otherwise. He needed no mark to know who his lover would have been. The boy had never been in love before but, if he ever could have the chance to do so, his phantom soulmate wouldn’t have stopped him. The situation he was in wasn’t that romantic as they wanted him to believe. He couldn’t understand why all of them were convinced of the opposite.

For this reason, he started to wear his favorite checkered wristband right on the mark, to hide it both from people and from himself. But, sometimes, Roxas himself couldn’t help but fantasize about his soulmate, and just thinking that in the world there was another person with the other half of that star, well, it made him feel complete.

And Roxas hated it, because that’s what he felt like since that infamous mark showed up on his wrist: _incomplete_.

Probably he just needed to admit to himself that he was scared, he was scared to be overwhelmed by such a great feeling and not to know what to do.

Who knows what they were doing. Who knows if they were celebrating with their friends. Who knows if they were happy. _And, maybe, thinking about him_. Even if Roxas would have spent his birthday alone, he wouldn’t have been alone at all.

Tired of thinking about the other side of his heart, the boy got out of his bed. He took a shower, ate something and decided that, why not, his room had been a mess long enough.

Roxas put his clothes in the washing machine, dusted and swept the floor. His mother would have been proud of him, he thought amused.

Once he finished, the boy stood in the doorway to have a better view on his work, and he realized that maybe he had collected far too many star shaped things: lamps, cushions, even the backrest of his chair. What a coincidence.

He just couldn’t help it, huh?

Roxas spent the rest of the day playing videogames and watching his favorite movies, stopping here and there to reply to the ‘happy birthday’ messages and his best friends’ ‘how I wish I were with you’ and ‘what are you doing now, birthday boy?’.

He looked at the top of his screen and noticed that it was 6:15 pm already. His birthday would have ended in a few hours and he didn’t have the chance to eat a cake yet.

‘You could try the new café downtown. I haven’t been there yet, but my friends told me that their sweets are very good’, suggested Xion with a message.

Roxas took the advice, got dressed and went out.

The new coffee shop was very small, but welcoming. The walls were painted with pastel green and white stripes, while the wooden chairs and tables, neatly placed in the shop, were white.

The counter was in the center, and he could see different kinds of sweets from the window: cakes, cupcakes, cinnamon rolls (the nicest he had ever seen in his life), cookies and pastries. Their smell spread across the shop, inviting people to come in.

Roxas thought for a moment to have ended up in a dollhouse, or in a vintage bakery that he had seen on the web.

He whispered a good evening and took a seat at the table in the corner.

Besides him, there were two other girls busy with chatting and taking pictures of the sweets they ordered.

‘Where have you sent me?’ he texted his friend, holding a smile.

‘You will thank me.’

“Sorry,” called a kind voice a few minutes later, “are you ready to order, sir?” Roxas looked up and realized that, before that moment, he had never really lived.

His heart started beating too fast, his breathing was getting shorter and shorter and his mark, hidden from the wristband, was now burning his skin, as if it was branding him.

 _It’s him, it’s him!_ , was shouting a voice inside his head, and Roxas had to take a big effort in order to call back the last shred of mental sanity that wasn’t trying to tell him in every possible way that _he had found him_.

_Come on, Roxas! You can do it, don’t be an idiot. I believe in you._

“Uhm,” he splendidly started, “I’d like a piece of cheesecake, thanks. Oh, and a candle, if possible.”

_Not bad, it could have been worse._

But, as if it wasn’t that hard enough, the waiter just stood there, staring at him, incredulous, as if he had never seen a boy in his life.

And Roxas had to bite down his own lip, so that the pain could distract him and make him desist from losing himself in those wonderful and big blue eyes.

“Is everything okay?” asked the boy, shaking a hand in his direction.

The waiter blinked twice, recovering, and then he realized.

“D-damn! I’m sorry! I-I…a piece of cheesecake with a candle, right?” he asked and, when Roxas nodded, he run away.

_Great._

Roxas, left alone, closed his eyes and hid his face in his hands, the waiter’s features nicely marked in mind.

He was so cute. He had unruly brown hair (just as his, but blond), blue eyes (like his, but nothing compared to the other’s), a nose, lips and… _yes, Roxas, you’re describing a human being_.

Was he really his soulmate? How could he be sure? He couldn’t just go to him like that and tell him “Hi! I think you are beautiful and that you could probably be my soulmate. It’s funny, isn’t it?”?

What was happening to him? Roxas couldn’t recognize himself at all.

He looked up once more, just in time to see the waiter-his potential soulmate getting close to him with the cheesecake in a hand, and a sweet in the other.

“Your cheesecake, sir”, he said, placing the cake on the table.

Roxas thanked him, showing a certain self-control.

“May I sit here?” he shyly whispered, but the other heard him perfectly.

Roxas nodded again to make him sit.

“Please, stop being so formal. We probably have even the same age.”

“Speaking of that,” the waiter said, taking a seat and placing in front of himself a big cinnamon roll, “today is my birthday as well, isn’t it weird? Would you mind if we celebrate it together?” he asked, placing a candle on the cheesecake and the other on his roll, both with a little star on the top.

_Wait._

“What about work?” “It’s okay. It’s almost closing time and all the costumers have left. Besides, the owner is a friend of mine” he answered, winking. Roxas almost had a heart attack.

He looked around and noticed that the two girls had actually left.

The waiter took out a lightener from the pocket of his apron and lit the candles.

They wished a happy birthday to each other and blew out the candles at the same time. The waiter raised the sleeve of his shirt a little and smiled, watching the half of the star marked on his right wrist.

“Happy birthday to you as well, wherever you are.”

_I am right here._

Roxas reached for him and, as soon as their hands touched, the mark on the waiter’s wrist disappeared.

The boy’s eyes widened and looked at Roxas’, almost shocked. Roxas carefully removed his wristband. The mark that had both accompanied and tormented him for years was now gone, as if it had never existed.

“It’s you! I’ve finally found you! Damn I…am so happy, you don’t know how long I’ve waited, how long I’ve been looking for you! I knew it was you since the moment you stepped in the shop. ‘It’s impossible, how many chances there are that it’s really him?’ I thought, and then you asked me the candle and I started hoping!”

The boy was on cloud nine. His smile was enlighting his face and his eyes were watery, as if he was about to burst into tears. And Roxas, now reunited with his other half, could finally feel complete.

“There are so many things I want to talk about with you, but right now I don’t know what to say” he laughed, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“You don’t have to say anything”, Roxas answered softly, “we have all the time in the world now. Actually, I know were we could start. We didn’t introduce ourselves yet, did we? I’m Roxas, nice to meet you” he said, holding his hand out.

The waiter smiled once again and shook his hand. “And I’m Sora, that’s my pleasure.”

Roxas suddenly remembered something and let go.

“Hold on a second.”

_Take his hand again, you idiot!_

He took out his phone, swiftly typed three simple words, sent the message and put it back in his pocket.

‘Thank you, Xion.’

**Author's Note:**

> I chose a star shaped tattoo because I wanted something that reminded of the paopu fruit, then I remembered Roxas' room and here we are.
> 
> Sora likes cinnamon rolls because he is a big and soft cinnamon roll.
> 
> As I was writing, Xion suddenly reminded me of that karaoke guy in High School Musical that makes Troy and Gabriella sing together for the first time. I'm sorry, I know it's very stupid.
> 
> I hope you liked this story. If you want, leave a kudos or a comment, that would make me very happy!
> 
> My twitter account: @Kitsune_18
> 
> The prompt list I used for this fic: http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you


End file.
